The Other Side of Evil
by Lexen
Summary: What if Pius Thicknesse was not under the Imperius Curse? What if he came to the dark willingly? And what if Percy Weasley followed his lover all the way down? What is it really like on the other side of evil? Come and find out. *Sensitive Topics*Triggers*Please read ANs.*


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This is an entry for the "All Hallow's Eve" competition on HPFC. It is also a submission for the "Wishes Do Come True" challenge as well as the "Opposite Side of Every Character" challenge. It is definitely AU. The main relationship in the story is slash between Percy Weasley and Pius Thicknesse. The story takes place on Halloween of Lord Voldemort's reign over the Ministry when Severus Snape is headmaster of Hogwarts. In this AU, Percy Weasley is not grey or light but dark, and the pompous but good-hearted man of canon has been replaced by someone very different. Pius Thicknesse is not under the Imperius Curse, and he came to the dark willingly. He is something of a favorite with Lord Voldemort. Everyone escaped during the Department of Mysteries battle, and Lucius successfully delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord. Sirius fell through the Veil. Severus Snape is truly dark. Percy Weasley is Thicknesse's Senior Undersecretary, and Umbridge has already been disposed of. Albert Runcorn and Narcissa Malfoy are Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore at the Dark Lord's command, and Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater. Pius Thicknesse is a pureblood.**

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story! Nothing is graphic, and everyone is above the age of consent. However, there will be references to non-consensual sexual activities as well as torture and violence. That's why it's rated mature. Read at your own risk.**

**Malfoy Manor**

Sitting relaxed in the study at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort looked up as the Minister of Magic entered. Pius Thicknesse strode across the room, dropping gracefully to his knees at his master's feet.

"My Lord, I have come as you commanded."

The red eyes surveyed him keenly. "Pius, are you ready for the revel tonight?"

Pius did not smile, though his dark eyes gleamed. "I wouldn't miss it, my Lord. My staff is looking forward to it as well."

Voldemort folded his long fingers in front of him. "And have you anything new to report in the meantime?"

Pius was about to speak when the Dark Lord gestured him to a chair.

"Thank you, my Lord. As it happens, my Senior Undersecretary, Percy Weasley, has asked to accompany me to the revel."

The Dark Lord was rarely shocked. But by the way that he suddenly leaned forward in his chair, Pius suspected that he was most definitely shocked.

"Percy Weasley wishes to attend? Are you certain? I thought that he was neutral."

Pius shook his head. "He was, but I've suspected for a while that he was leaning more toward our side. I do know that he had a terrible row with his father yesterday at work. I didn't witness it, but other members of my staff told me that his father disowned him for refusing to disavow me and the Ministry. I would venture to say that it was the last straw for him. He wishes to come to the dark, and he is willing to be marked if you will allow it. I offered to be his sponsor, and he eagerly agreed. All this, of course, is contingent upon your agreeing to mark him, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort leaned back in his chair, but his red eyes rested knowingly on the Minister of Magic.

"Have you taken him to your bed yet, Pius? When you asked for him to be your primary secretary, I suspected that you wanted him for more than just his strategic benefits."

Pius did smile then. "My Lord, you know me far too well. I've never been a traditional man, in this at least. I've had no shortage of men to warm my bed. But I'm getting to the point of wanting to settle down, and Percy Weasley caught my eye on his first day in the Ministry. He's intelligent, clever, quiet, subtle, cunning, loyal, and handsome. He's also a master at working the system. You give me the orders, my Lord, but it is Percy Weasley who makes them happen." The Minister's eyes gleamed with just the slightest threat, all the defiance he dared to show before the sheer power that was his Lord. "I will have him, my Lord. You have asked me before about my price for my service. He is my price. He is mine."

The Dark Lord chuckled, but it emerged as a hiss. "Well now, my little snakeling shows his fangs! Percy Weasley is yours then, Pius. I will make it clear to the others that he is off-limits, and I will definitely look forward to his initiation tonight. Tell me, what do you think would be a suitable task for him? I assume that you haven't yet had the chance to teach him much dark magic."

Pius nodded. "Unfortunately, I have not, my Lord. I will, of course, see to remedying that at the first opportunity. Percy has shown himself to be a quick study so far and very keen to learn. I can assure you, however, that he is quite capable of casting the Unforgivables. And I can also assure you that he is only barely in control of his anger right now and that the focus of it is wholly his father. I don't doubt that he would gladly embarrass or even hurt the man, given the chance. Killing may have to be worked up to, and it is perhaps not prudent in his case. But the other two, he should have no problem with."

Lord Voldemort folded his too slender arms across his chest. "You are suggesting that we invite a special 'guest' to the revel tonight, aren't you?"

Pius idly twirled his wand. "It would be a simple enough matter to remove him from his office and transport him to the Manor. I'm sure Percy would love to play with him, and it would make a delightful show for the others. Afterward, we can bind his tongue and his mind so that he will be unable to speak with anyone about his experiences."

His Lord threw back his bald head and laughed. "Pius, I like the way you think! It still amazes me that everyone, even the Order of the Phoenix, is convinced that you are under the Imperius Curse."

Pius was one of the few who could get away with smirking at the Dark Lord. "What can I say? I am a master manipulator. How else could I have become such a successful politician?"

They both laughed.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Percy Weasley looked up as Pius Thicknesse strode down the hall. He was already moving to stand when Pius took his hand and drew him into his office, casting a locking and silencing charm as a precaution, though everyone in the vicinity was loyal to the Dark Lord.

Percy met his dark eyes nervously, expectantly, until Pius assured him, "Relax, Percy. Our Lord agreed to initiate you. Tonight, he will truly be your Lord as well as mine. Since I am your sponsor, I was given your new robes as well as your mask, though you will not wear the mask until after you are marked."

Percy let out the breath that he'd been holding, and his tense muscles relaxed.

"Do you know what my initiation task will be?"

Pius smiled. "He is well aware that you have had precious little time to learn much dark magic. He is also aware that you and your muggle-loving, blood traitor father do not get along. So he decided to invite Arthur Weasley to the revel tonight. And you, my dear Percy, are going to have the opportunity for some revenge, seeing as how you are at least well-versed in the Unforgivables. I'm sure you can come up with something terribly mortifying for your father to do…and a round of crucio would be a nice follow-up."

Pius found himself gifted with one of Percy's rare smiles. "Do you think he'll let me kill him?"

The Minister shook his head. "He is still useful to us. Now, don't be jealous. There will be raids and such later. I have attended them occasionally myself. I don't doubt that he will give you the opportunity to slake your blood lust soon. I will look forward to being at your side, watching you. You will be so beautiful when you kill."

Pius stepped up behind the younger wizard and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest. Percy did not struggle but instead seemed to melt into Pius's arms. The Minister tightened his hold on him as he bent down to whisper into his ear.

"But we cannot let you kill tonight. You see, you and I will be occupied with rather more pleasant activities after you have been made one of us. Our Lord has asked me before about my price for my services. Today, I told him just what my price was."

Wide blue eyes stared into the Minister's own, but Percy could not find words. Pius spared him the need.

"After tonight, no one will dare lay a hand on you. They will all know that you are mine." Pius captured his lips in a kiss, a kiss that turned unexpectedly rough as Percy reacted. The younger man buried his fingers in Pius's long black hair, using the strands as an anchor to drag the Minister closer. Short nails dug into his scalp, and it took all of Pius's willpower to break the kiss, realizing that things were getting out of hand in a hurry.

One look at Percy when he forced the other man away from him told him that every one of his feelings for the redhead was returned in abundance. It is also told him that Percy's patience was wearing thin.

"No more teasing, Pius. No more teasing after tonight." Percy's voice was strained. "Promise me, or by Merlin, you will find yourself beneath me on top of your desk by sunrise!"

Pius trailed his fingers down Percy's face, and the younger man calmed slightly. "I promise, Percy. But for now, would you like to help me while we go deliver a special invitation to your father?"

Percy smiled again. "That sounds quite pleasant indeed."

As expected, Arthur Weasley was in his office. He rarely emerged from the closet sized room any more, except to use the loo. There were simply too many Death Eaters around, and Arthur prided himself on being firmly on the side of the light. He prided himself on it so much, in fact, that he had disowned his own son the previous day for refusing to support the light.

That former son was now standing in his office doorway, wand held at the ready, and standing with him with wands drawn were Albert Runcorn, Andrew Yaxley, and Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse.

Arthur Weasley shifted uneasily, standing as he reached for his own wand. "May I help you?" Arthur's words were cut off abruptly as Percy cast a full body bind, sending Arthur tumbling to the floor. Percy smirked into Arthur's shocked face even as he added a silencing spell to be certain his father would be unable to speak.

"Well done, Percy!" Pius exclaimed as he gestured to Runcorn and Yaxley. "You two escort our guest to Malfoy Manor and take him to our Lord. He is expecting him. Take your robes and masks with you; there won't be time to return here, and Lucius and Narcissa are going to serve everyone an early supper." He turned to Percy. "Now that we've settled that, let's try on your robes before we leave. Then we can catch up with the others."

A few moments later, standing before the mirror in Pius's office, Percy decided that no robes had ever fit him better. Wearing identical robes beside him, the Minister of Magic agreed completely. Percy Weasley made a fine dark wizard.

**Malfoy Manor**

The sky was black except for the stars and the full moon by the time the assembled Death Eaters made their way to the ritual area behind Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord came last, immediately preceded by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, and the Minister of Magic. Pius kept a firm hold on Percy Weasley who walked beside him. Pius and Percy took their places in the front row of the circle, directly in front of Lord Voldemort.

"My faithful Death Eaters, today we join together in celebration of this great day. We are even more fortunate to welcome a new recruit into our fold. Though born into a light family, his hatred for the light is well-known, and standing as his sponsor is none other than our very own Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse. Percy Weasley, come forward!"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Percy stepped forward, obeying Pius's quiet instructions as he gathered his robes, knelt at the Dark Lord's feet, and pushed back his hood, exposing his unmasked face and distinctive red hair to the rest of the circle. There were a few gasps of surprise, but everyone knew better than to interrupt the ritual.

Later, Percy would not be able to clearly remember the words of the vows he had made to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He would remember the nearly erotic pull of those scarlet eyes, the hypnotic cadence of his Lord's voice, and the feel of those cold, slender fingers as they bared his left arm, pulled back the sleeve of his robe, and pressed the tip of his Lord's wand against his smooth flesh.

_"Morsmordre!" _

And then there was pain, agonizing, searing, burning pain as the Dark Mark scalded his arm, his skin, his soul. He gasped, but Pius's strong hand resting on his shoulder helped him resist the urge to scream.

Suddenly, it was over, and Percy was being dragged to his still unsteady feet by Pius even as Lucius Malfoy passed the mask to the Dark Lord. Percy struggled to straighten up as his Lord settled the mask over his face and then turned him to face the ranks of his new comrades.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, Percy Weasley! May you never live to regret it!"

The cheering caught him unaware, but he did his best to appear unfazed by it. Pius's presence at his side helped a great deal, along with the nods of respect from Runcorn, Yaxley, and Lucius Malfoy himself. They were men he had never dreamed of being able to impress.

He decided he liked their newfound respect for him a great deal. He definitely wanted more of it.

An even louder cry caught everyone's attention as Doholov and Rowle dragged a struggling form into the circle. Percy smiled behind his mask as he recognized his erstwhile father. Apparently, the silencing spell had been lifted because Arthur was screaming various insults at the Death Eaters. The rest of his body was still bound.

The Dark Lord glanced at Percy. "As our newest member, he is all yours to play with. Don't kill him tonight, but a little embarrassment and torture wouldn't be out of line." The red eyes gleamed in the torchlight. "Prove to us that you can."

Percy reached for his mask, handing it off to Pius as the other Death Eaters removed their own masks. He was going to make damn sure that Arthur Weasley knew exactly who was doing this to him. When Arthur's eyes met his, they softened slightly.

"Ah, Percy, I had hoped it would be you. You wouldn't hurt your father, would you? There's still time to come back to us, you know. Your mother would love that, and the Order would be especially glad…" his voice was lost abruptly as Percy aimed his wand at him, canceling the body bind just before he cast his first Unforgivable.

_"Imperio!"_

Arthur Weasley was suddenly on his knees, his eyes blankly attentive upon Percy. Percy felt a thrill of power nearly as strong as the burn of the Dark Mark travel through him like liquid fire. He laughed aloud, startling several of his co-workers. However, Lucius Malfoy's smirk suggested that he agreed with Percy's reaction. For a moment, Percy pondered the things that he could have his father do. Glancing back at Lucius, Percy smiled.

"You have had some difficulties with this man, haven't you?"

Immediately catching onto Percy's train of thought, Lucius nodded. "I most certainly have. He has been nothing but trouble. He is, of course, a blood traitor. Even cruder, he resorted to getting into a physical altercation with me. It was most distasteful."

The new Death Eater nodded. "Would you like that mouth of his put to be put to better use?"

Lucius recognized what Percy was suggesting. This time, it was Lucius's turn to laugh.

"I would very much enjoy that." He turned to his wife. "Narcissa, would you like to watch?"

The blond woman smirked. "What a lovely treat! I don't suppose we could invite Molly next time too?"

The Dark Lord interrupted them. "That would be something to consider, but for now, I think Lucius deserves a rather physical apology from Arthur."

As Percy whispered orders into his ear, Arthur Weasley dropped to his knees at Lucius Malfoy's feet, raised his black robes, and proved that he was an expert at using his mouth for something other than annoying the Ministry.

The circle erupted into cheering and laughter when Arthur was finished and had been made to swallow and wipe his mouth on his worn, ill-fitting suit. Only then, after having a good laugh himself, did Percy break the curse, leaving his father to stare at him in disbelieving horror just before Arthur buried his face in his hands.

The Dark Lord touched Percy's wand arm. "A little torture would be in order, enough so that he will fear you as he should."

Percy smiled again. "It will be my pleasure, my Lord." He turned his wand on his father a second time.

_"Crucio!"_

The Death Eaters cheered in time to Arthur Weasley's screams and his son's laughter.

It took Pius's arms sliding around him to get Percy to break the curse, so high was he on the dark magic that hung thick in the air. But then, Pius was pulling him down, pulling at his robes and the clothes he wore beneath even as Percy eagerly stripped the Minister. Percy supposed that he should have cared that the entire circle was watching them, but he didn't. It wasn't as if the rest of the Death Eaters weren't turning on their comrades in the same fashion. He knew only that he had never felt such pleasure in his life and that he would spend his life seeking its return over and over again. He knew only that dark magic had given him this, that the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort had given him this. He knew only that Pius Thicknesse had given him this.

As he came in Pius's arms, Percy Weasley screamed.

In his dungeon cell, shuddering from the effects of the torture his son had inflicted on him, Arthur Weasley wept.


End file.
